Inga's Journey into KHR
by NicaeaMonochromeDreamEater
Summary: Inga, who's searching for his friends who has gone missing went into a portal which lead him into the other world which his friend are in. What happen if the boy meets the KHR characters while looking for his friends?Will he interrupt the story plot? Will he behave live a good boy without his partner? "That's rude! I can make it without Shinjuuro here!" Oh okay. Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**heya~ crossover fic is new to me. This is just for fun. Sorry for wrong spelling or other things.**

**Disclaimer: UN-GO and KHR is not mine.**

Chapter 1: Another world~? Interesting~!

"Shinjuuurooo~~!" a boy shouted a name with his hands over his mouth to make it echoes on the top edge roof of a building. He keeps calling the same name over and over again. If there are people looking at him, they would thought why is a boy over there? It's dangerous or something like that. He sighed and jumped down to a smaller building near the building he was on before.

"Ahhh, I'm bored. Shinjuuro is not here too. Where can he be?" The boy walked around the roof, jumping roof to roof.

"Mmmm… is he mad that I was fooling around with the pandas at the zoo? I like pandas. They're nice. Opps, I shouldn't fool around. Shinji~~ Shinji~~" The boy sing-sang while he walks around the area he's in.

The city he's in is total destruction because of a war. The buildings are all relics. Bell chimes as he walks. There're bells at the straps of his shoes.

"Sasa too, are missing… Shinjuuro and Kazamori, missing. Ohhh~~ This is call for a case!" His hands which is in a black paw mitten that is connected to the panda hat claps as he felt happy to get a case.

"But this won't work without Shijuuro." He sighed.

Suddenly his panda hat's ear twitched.

"Hmm? There's a lot of souls over there." He licked his lips.

"Good timing. I'm can't hold it any longer." He ran toward a direction which he believes a lot of souls gathering there. He smiles all the way there while giggling like a mad person.

"Wow~~" He arrived and stopped running. He's standing at the edge of a cliff and down those cliff are lost souls walking toward a dark blue portal.

"Souls~~ Souls~~" He keeps repeating the words while watching the lost souls into a portal. He giggled, licked his lips once more and jumped down the cliff.

When he was jumping down, he realized there's a man wearing black hood holding a scythe guiding the souls to the portal, caution of it, he keep his guard up.

After he arrived on the ground, stands properly and stares at the hoodie man who turns to look at the boy.

"You're Shinigami right? So they called you in this world." The boy grinned.

The hood man nodded. "And you are the… I see, I didn't see you for a long time." The boy just laughs.

"Are you gonna let me eat some of the souls? I want to eat the lies and truths of the souls. My partner does not allowed me to kill the ones I ate. " The boy explained to the man guiding the souls.

"I can't let you do that." The boy frowns at the answer the man gave it to him.

"But I think it's better for you to worry about your partner and your small R.A.I. friend." The man continued his sentence.

"What do you mean?" The boy didn't focus at the souls anymore after his partner and his R.A.I friend mentioned.

"Just now, both of them entered this portal which lead other worlds by mistake. Since they accidently entered the portal while they still alive, they would not be reincarnated like dead souls do. But they may have lost their memories." The man went near to the portal allowing the boy follow him.

"They're in there?" The boy looked into the portal.

"Yes, They're in there. I let you save them in return for you not to eat these lost souls or I will have no job. Since you're a fearful soul eater." He sweatdropped at the boy who went around the portal to check it out.

"Waaa, this portal is pretty~" The boy praised the portal beauty.

"Listen to me," The boy turn his attention to the man by doing a soldier salute.

"We're not soldiers. Drop the act." The boy sadly put his arm down.

"So? Do you agree about my offer?" The boy stares at the man and looked at the souls. Then the boy sighed.

"How many times did I sigh today?" The boy mumbled. "Fine, I won't eat them. I'll go find Shinjuuro and Kazamori. But the souls, what a waste." The boy mumbled again after give his answer to the man.

"Both of them are separated after entered the portal into different places. Lost souls get reincarnated but if people who are alive entered these portal which was only to guide the lost souls, they loses their memories-"

"Even robots like R.A.I?" The boy curiously asks. R.A.I are robots that mimic human's mind or something like that. Check at the internet.

"Yes. So I'll let you enter the world which they're in but as I said they're separated so you have to search for them. After you find them, I let you guys out and return back to this world." The man explained to the boy.

"HAIII~~" the boy just playfully agree without really concentrating on the conversation.

The man sweatdropped at the boy.

"You never changed even in this human world" the man said to the boy.

"Hehe. You make your own name in this world too. I heard that you are feared by humans these days~! Cool~~" the boy grinned while replied.

The boy looked as the souls get into the portal.

"Ne, why can't you send them back to this world? Shinjuuro and Kazamori. " The boy asks.

"I can't do it myself if I don't have any relation to them. You can because you know them. I can only assist you. " The man answered.

"Eh~~Is it?" The boy said.

He was excited to enter the portal as well. He only went to his world, the demon world and this world, the human world.

"Can I enter now~~? I'm so excited~~." The boy's eyes gleamed with stars of curiosity.

Before the man, Shinigami answers the boy's question, the boy jumped into the portal.

"Bye-bye~~" the boy's words echoes.

"Wait!" Silence.

"Ah, I forgot to tell him there are others who are alive stuck at that world. Hm.. Probably his friends will tell him." The man went to his work of guiding the lost souls.

In the portal.

"YAAHOOOO~~~" The boy glided inside the portal of rainbows through the shiny circles.

Because the boy is inhumane, the boy can pretty much survive without falling into the pitch black abyss outside the circles.

The boy can see the souls being purified and transferred into different world. He hates souls that has been purified because they would not taste tasty like the people with lies and truths from their experience in life.

The Shinigami has set a route to a world that his partner and friends trapped in for the boy. So the boy does not have to do anything until he has arrived.

The boy merely cheered to his way there. Then there's a white gate with colorful flames around the gate. The gate is on a giant crumbled land that's not connected to anywhere excepts for the shiny circles.

The boy grinned. "This is gonna be fun. Wait till I'll tell the others" Then the boy jump onto the land and walks in front of the door. The bells rings each time he took a step.

The boy opens his arms and made a dramatic pause then shouted "OPEN SESAME~~!" The gate opened and the boy entered, smiling from ear to ear.

Outside the portal,

The Shinigami sweatdropped. "You do know that the portal is connected to my body and you shouted that loudly, I'm gonna go deaf." The man sighed, rubbing his ears while wondering how did the partner handled the boy.

**A/N : R&R. Your reviews would help me a lot. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya~ Sorry for wrong spellings, please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: UN-GO AND KHR IS NOT MINE~!**

Chapter 2: Sorry for intruding~!

"OPHMPS" The boy landed his back on a house roof. Then rolled down to the ground. I recommend you guys to listen Rolling Girl from Hatsune Miku or other vocaloids when reading this sentence. Rolling, rolling, rolling then landed on the ground with a thump. The cats around the house hissed when they saw the boy.

The boys position is like a 'C'. His head down, face planted onto the ground, his feets above his head. But due to his inhumane status, he has a good flexibility while means he's okay. His feet reached onto the ground and stands up like no human can.

"Owwie~" He looks around while rubbing the dirt off his face and cats hissed at him more. He deadpanned. Then he looks up to the sky. "I went right into the gate. But why did I fall from the sky? I should just walk ON the ground after I went through it… WEIRD….." The boy mumbled.

"Oh, so this is the other world? " He went to look around the area. Cats really hates the boy so they went to attack his back. The boy turned back in time and used scary face. Pokemon reference.

The cats stopped. And whimpered. The boy smirked. "Bad kitties." He continued his way to look around.

"This world is in peace, how nice.. No destroyed buildings. Is this still Japan, I wonder?" the boy walked into a town and saw a sign which sad 'NAMIMORI'. Then he looked at his left and right. A lot of people in the area are shopping, chatting, meeting up with friends and so on.

"Wow~~!" he admired the view that rarely in his world. Then he realized.

"How can I find Shinjuuro and Kazamori?" He wondered while the people around him wonders if he's a cosplayer of pandas or a foreigner. Then, the crowds who are looking at him blushed because the boy is cute in a way.

The boy smiled. "Whatever. I wanna tour this place first. It soo interesting~!" The boy continued talking to himself as he looked around the stores. As a result, he got some free food. Like cotton candy, takoyaki, chocolate, gyoza and sweets. Why he got them? Cuteness is the answer. Go moe moe cheering is at the background.

And of course, he is able to eat all of those in a second after he receives it which he got to received another one of those stuff after that.

After a while, the boy went into a park and sat on a bench nearby. "I'm full. Those food are nice but they're not tasty like the souls." The boy rubbed his stomach. He lay down his body on the bench and look at the sky.

He stretched his right arm to reach out the sky. "The sky here is prettier than my world." He mumbled.

"Mama, what is that person doing?" a little boy asks his mother beside him.

"Hush darling, let's go." The mother carried her son to somewhere else.

The boy looked at them for a while and put his right hand on his stomach. "How do I find them?" The boy wonders loudly. He then stands up.

"Okay! Energy has replenished! SEARCH TIME!" To the other eyes, after a split second the boy disappears and they wonders if the boy was a illusion. Then continuing what they were doing.

But what the boy actually did was jumped so high to the sky and landed on a nearest building. "No souls to eat if no case. No detective means no case. I need to find Shinjuuro." He leap from one building to other. He stopped when he saw a school.

"Ohh~~ Is that what they call a school? I never went inside one before~" He then jumped into the school's roof.

"There." After he landed successfully, he looked around the roof.

"Aww, and here I am, alone. I thought I could make fun of people who saw me " The boy seemed to look forward watching people panicked seeing him jumping around buildings.

Then, his eyes turned sharp. "I sense someone's here on the roof." But he sees no one. "Is it my imagination? Well let's go inside this building then~~" He smiles and went to the door on the roof. He put his hands at the back of his head with his bells rings as he walks.

But he didn't realize that there IS someone on the roof with him. It was Hibari Kyouya who's now glaring at his back for interrupting his sleep with the boy's bells. The boy didn't notice the murderous aura that has been replaced with the boy's excitement checking the place out. If looks could kill, the boy would be dead. Probably, that is if the boy's a human.

Hibari feels sleepy due to his work in his office so he thought he would let the kid go, as he thinks the kid is a student of the school. He could find the kid later. But what he don't know was he's not a student of the school. Hibari's eyes can sometime be blurry after he woke up. So he went back to his sleep. Leaving the boy.

The boy went down the stairs, walks to the halls of the third floor. He looked left and right, admiring the school view. All the students who are there with him stares him like 'WHAT THE?! Why is a weird person here and at school time too! Hibari Kyouya will bite him to death!' The students are panicking deep inside.

He then went to the second floor after checking the third floor. "Waa~~, It's still the same here. That's boring." He pouted after seeing the same view from the windows. He went down another floor. The male students around him went far away. The boy didn't really mind.

Then, the boy noticed that there're a lot of girls crowding in front of a class that said '1-A'.

He peeked over the crowd. The panda hat's eyes can see it for him without him using his own eyes. His panda hat's ears twitched cutely. The abilities of a non human.

"Oh~~ I already understand the situation now. Hoho~." The boy grinned widely.

It's actually Valentine Day. The boy realized the chocolates he got at the town probably because of Valentine Day. The boy giggled as he hears the girls group calling someone.

"Gokudera-kun~! Accept my chocolate." The girls keep asking 'Gokudera-kun' to accept their chocolate.

"Kyaa~ Look at this way!" One of them tried to get Gokudera-kun's attention.

A boy with silver hair frowned. "I told you, don't follow me around."

The girls went kyaa~!

"He's so cool~" one of them said.

"Acting like that makes my heart skip a beat." Other girl continued.

"Oh~! So that's the guy they were calling. Interesting. I'll watch a little longer. He tries to keep his spot.

Then, the boy saw in the class, there's also another girl group surrounding a black haired boy. "Uwaa, that boy is soo tall." The boy that has been surrounded scratched the back of his head and keep smiling.

His panda hat's ears has a super hearing ability. He heard the girl group calling the boy that they surround, 'Yamamoto-kun'. "Oh~~ That's his name. Oh~" he was impressed.

It was already break time. Time goes fast when he took a tour in the school. So not a lot of students in class, only girls who want to give chocolates to guys. That's why there this chaos. The boy giggled.

He noticed there's a brunette sitting in the middle of the class. Sometimes taking a glance at a girl which has flowers behind her.

"Kyaa~!" The boy startled and look behind him.

"How cute~!"

"Is he a foreigner?"

"He's visiting here, right?"

"Who knows but I'm giving him my chocolate~!"

"Agreed~!"

There are another girl group behind him. They started to give him loads of chocolates so they decided to chase the boy.

After that, he ran to the same park that he took a rest before. He stopped.

"Ah. The girls are not chasing after me anymore. How boring. I thought we were play tag." The boy started to eat the chocolates he received since he's hungry after all the chasing.

"I'm cool, not cute" The boy pouted. "But it can't be helped that they were falling for me." The boy giggled.

The boy appears to be 13-14 years old. He has small stature (155cm) and has very pale skin. This and the fact that his eyes are usually tinted light yellow, makes him appear very sickly. His slightly curly hair is a purple-ish grey. His hair is very long and it normally covers his right eye.

He was wearing pink shirt with black waistcoat over it. He also wears black cargo pants that are cut up to his knees. His right sock is black and pulled up to his knee while the other leg is bare. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up to his elbows.

He has a white, fluffy hat on his head that resembles like a panda. Two black mittens that looked like paws, probably match with the panda hat are connected to the hat with strings. The boy usually always put his hand in the mittens. Sometimes when he don't wear the mittens, he can be seen with his left hand wearing black glove made up from fabric. He wears shoes with bells on the straps. It rings whenever he walks which he likes the way they rings.

The boy licked the chocolates left on his lips after he finished eating. He sits at the same bench he was laying before.

"Mmmm.. I'm started to miss Shinjuuro and Kazamori already." The boy sighed.

Few days after that,

He gotten used to the town. He knows that the Shinigami sends him to this town means that one of his friends are here. He's clever so as he claims himself to be one. Proudly.

He stayed at the park's playground. He sleeps like a bat on the swings bar. Upside down. He got free foods whenever he goes to the town. Because of his cuteness, which he thought his 'coolness'.

He started to notice the ruckus in the town. About the school that he was visited before was being attacked by another school which was from another town.

He whistled as he plays the swing in the playground.

"I haven't start searching. But Shinjuuro and Kazamori is strong so no worries." He sing-sang then stopped.

"It's getting boring.. I think I'll go check out the hospital with chaos in it. " He smiles and walks toward the hospital.

He sings 'Jiggle Bells' because of his shoes makes him wanna sing that song as they ring.

He eats souls some times in this town but he didn't kill them. Shinjuuro didn't let him to kill the ones he ate. He always keeps his promise so he says. That's why he didn't really mind to stay here a little longer. The victims loses their memories because he can't get caught. He has no one to support him in this world. His world has Shinjuuro to back him up because Shinjuuro is known as A Defeated Detective. Which makes a name in that world. He don't really know much about human society. So he just follows Shinjuuro.

He actually hears the rumor that the school has been attacked from a doctor who has been around the park, flirting with girls. He overheard the conversation between the girl and the doctor who trying to prove himself innocent by giving reasons to protect them from the other town's school.

The boy just shrugged it off that time.

He has arrived at the hospital's entrance. "Ohhoohoho~~ This is the town's HOSPITAL!" he shouted the last part making the people around him sweatdropped. This world hospital is different than his world. His world just finished a war so a lot of people in the hospital. His partner too rarely brings him to a hospital. He didn't have time to make chaos in the hospital. And he's trying to do it here.

He grinned and looked around.

"Ehem. Time to be cool like Shinjuuro." He then take out a sunglasses and wear them.

"Too dark. Better without them." He took them off. And threw it at a nearby rubbish can.

Then a brunette he once saw came out rushing like wind from the hospital.

It's like a strong wind. The boy puzzled and tilted his head. "What's going on? That's the boy I saw before." Then he looked inside.

"So many people.. I don't think I wanna go in anymore. The medicine scent stinks anyway." He complaints.

"That boy just now looked much more interesting. I'll follow him." He followed the boy by jumping on the roof. When his partner is around, he walks with his partner. He likes his partner a lot, you see.

The brunette seems to be in panic. The panda hat boy followed him. The brunette is at the housing are so it's easy for him to jump on roofs.

Suddenly, the brunette has been caught in a net by a girl and two kids. The boy stops on a roof and observe. "That boy is surprisingly easy to be caught, ne?" He looks at the boy and his friends.

His friends are trying to attack him before the bad guys attack him. So in other words, they're trying to protect the boy. The panda hat boy started to take out a lollipop and licks it. "Hoho~~ " The boy continue to observe.

After a while,

"This has gone for a while. I'm started to get bored." The boy finished eating his lollipop and lay down his body on the roof. It's just few minutes actually, but to him it's a long time when he's not doing anything.

"Untie me now, Haru!" the boy in the net asks the girl and the children to untie him. The panda hat boy sits back up and look at them.

After the brunette escaped from the net, he ran.

"Eh~! Wait!" The boy started to stand up and chases the boy. He grinned all the way when he followed the brunette. "I knew this is going to be fun~!" He jumps to the another roof.

Then, the middle schooler went to a telephone booth nearby at the street and started to call someone.

"Must be important…" The boy observe the other boy. The boy put the phone back and panicking..

"Ah~! I know. The one he called doesn't pick up. Haha~! I must be right~ I can be smart like Shinjuuro too." The boy praised himself.

The students from other school saw the Nami middle school student and started to get away from the brunette to not get involved with the attackings.

The brunette overhears the conversation of the students and the boy can hear the conversation too because he is inhumane. It's about a Nami Middle school student is fighting with the other student that has been attacking the same students in his school at the shopping district.

The brunette boy is running toward the shopping district. "Ah! I know that way. I know every inch of this town after all the tour during my free time." The boy seems to be proud and keep following the Nami middle student, not letting him out of his sight.

When the middle schooler arrived at the shopping district, there were explosions nearby and he went to that direction. The panda hat boy still following him on roof.

The middle schooler went to a person that was Gokudera, who has scratches and minor injuries.

"That must be hurt with all those injuries." The panda boy said as he watched the brunette tending the person, Gokudera. "Ah, another person is there too." The boy grinned as he observed.

The conversation between Gokudera and the brunette.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hmm?" Gokudera turned around and saw the middle schooler.

" Juudaime?! Why are you here?!" Gokudera said with a shocked face.

"Well, I came to tell you that you were being targeted by guys from Kokuyo Middle school. " 'Juudaime explained.

"Is that the name of that boy? What a weird name… Oh~! Now, I understand the situation about school attacks. Probably." The panda hat boy tilted his head a bit with a '?' on his face. He continued to listen to the conversation with his super hearing panda ears.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" The silverette was happy hearing it.

"I'm overjoyed. I just took him out." He kneeled in front of Juudaime and proudly said that.

"Huh?" The other boy asks.

"Eh~ If it is, that's impressive but.." the panda hat boy comments. Still watching like a stalker.

"I killed him, right over there." The silverette's head showed the other one to his right.

But no one was there.

"What?" The silverette confused when nothings there.

"He's gone!" He continued.

"You saved me the trouble." A voice came out of nowhere said.

"GHOST?" The panda hat boy had his guard up and look around both of the boy down the building he stands.

He then saw a bloody body beside the two students. "Uwahh~! Not a ghost but the undead?! Cool~!" The panda hat boy sat down and take out popcorns, start to eat while watching the turns of event below him.

The brunette yelped after seeing the bloody body. He started to pale.

The bloody body has yo-yos in his hands. He started to attacked with his yo-yos at the brunette. The silverette took the damage by defending his friend with his body.

"Oh~! Interesting~~! This is started to get intense~!" The panda hat boy watched while eating his popcorns.

"Drama started to begin down there" he grinned.

The silverette asks the brunette to run away and then he fainted. The other boy went to his fainted friend and panicking.

The bloody body went towards him and said "I'll break you, then take you with me."

The panda hat boy went oh~~! And giggles.

The brunette couldn't move and his face started to become more paler.

"Let's get this over with." The bloody body said.

And the boy screamed when the bloody boy attacks again with his yo-yos.

The brunette fell into the ground in time to dodge the yo-yos. But that's because Yamamoto pushed him to the ground.

"Hm? Isn't that the tall man who smiles all the time,receiving chocolates in the school last time?" The panda boy question to no one particularly.

"We've slid over home plate, safe and sound." The tall guy jokingly said with a grin.

"Munch, Munch." The boy still eating popcorns and still watching.

"Yamamoto?!" the brunette shocked to see his friend.

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus." The tall one explained to his friend.

"What a luck" The panda boy stares at the situation.

"I came, and.." he continued and paused for a while, looking at the fainted silverette.

"What's happening isn't good." He said with a serious face.

The brunette looks at the tall guy as the guy made a scary face. The fight started with the bloody man attacks and the tall guy took out a sword from his bat bag, countered the yo-yos. The brunette paled.

"Why do he has a sword in the bat bag?" asks the panda boy.

"Aiyaa~ Popcorns already finished." He threw the popcorn bag beside him and continued to watch.

The bloody body started to explain that the tall guy is his friend's target while wearing his glasses. The tall guy still keeps the scary face and a crowd with polices came into their direction.

The bloody body retreats and mumbled about he wants a bath.

The two friends worried about their friends and bring him to hospital.

"Is it done? So boring." The panda boy stands up. "I think I'll stop for now. I'll continue next time. I'm hungry~!" He complaints and went away. The boys down they are busy carrying the silverette to a hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya~ Bad . Read and review pleasee~!**

**Disclaimer: UN-GO AND KHR IS NOT MINE**

Chapter 3: Following the Group!

Still the same day,

The boy with the panda hat is eating takoyaki he got at town while balancing himself on house's fence nearby the playground where he lives.

He wonders if he fooling around too much. "No clue how to find Shinjuuro and Kazamori…" He stays silent for a while. He jumped down the fence and head to the town.

"Maybe if I asks or stay with them who know what will I find? Afterall, those guys seems to be important people in this world since everything is normal except for them." He wonders.

"Shinigami, do you think I'm right?" He asks.

Then a voice in his head replied yes. The boy found out that he could communicate with Shinigami after the incident few days back. It was just in case, if there's troubles. Shinigami can't stay with him everytime only once in a while he will look over the boy since the boy's a troublemaker. Shinigami is busy but he can't leave the boy alone.

'I need to guide the souls. I'll check on you after a while' Shinigami said.

"If you don't, I don't mind. I'm strong, after all." The boy praised himself.

'True. Then I'll check on you other time or call me.' The voice disconnected.

"Hai~~!" The boy continues his way to the town, jogging.

Actually, he saw them carrying the silverette to the school.. Why? He doesn't know. So now he's heading to the school.

"Finding, rescuing, helping~! Leave it to the Defeated Detective~~" The boy sing a song he wrote during free time for Shinjuuro. But his partner didn't show much reaction he just ignored it.

It's just been for a while. Just few hours. He didn't found them at school.

"Are~? They're not here." The boy looked everywhere but still no sight of them. He then went out the school and walks toward housing area.

"Isn't that them?" He used his hand to make circles to his eyes like googles. He found them. There are five people including a baby. They looked like they're getting ready for something.

"The silverette is okay? How weird…" He's confused. Then there's a baby which he never seen before wearing a fedora hat looked to his direction. He managed to hide within the baby's view by hiding behind wall.

The group questions the baby actions. The baby just shrugged it off.

"That baby is sharp. If I need to be a spy for Shinjuuro, I have to have spying abilities~!" He grinned and followed them, wearing lighter shade sunglasses.

After a while,

The panda boy followed the group to the brunette house for the brunette to change. At a half way, the tall guy went to his own house to change. Thirty minutes after, the tall guy entered the brunette's house with some food. The panda boy is just observing them not so far from the house but not too easy to be notice by the group. Only the silverette is outside the house, standing by the gate. Probably don't want to go near his big sister.

"Those people are really weird. As far I know by hearing their conversation, A woman named Bianchi, Gokudera, the silverette who mysteriously recovered, Yamamoto, a weird scary tall guy before but always smiling in front, Tsuna, the brunette before, known by others but Juudaime by Gokudera, and a baby called Reborn? With a weird aura like he not normal but still human." He sighed while trying to make his bells quiet down a bit.

Some minutes later, the panda boy started to get bored and took a stick, drawing his partner face on the street. When the group started to move, he drops the stick and followed them.

After that, they arrived at a place called Kokuyo Land.

"How surprising, no one is here" The panda boy not so far from the group comments the view.

The group stopped in front of the Kokuyo Land's entrance. They talked about some introduction about the land. The panda boy didn't actually focus at the conversation while he stares at a butterfly.

Bianchi used her Poison Cooking to melt the lock and the group went in but the boy just climbed over the gate to make the group won't notice him.

They continued their way inside.

"This place is quiet." The boy said while looking around the area. But still in range with the group.

Suddenly, a beast man came out and attacked the tall guy who fell into a hole. The group startled and looked down the hole.

"Shocking things keep appear.." The boy jumped onto a tree and sat while cross over his legs. Then he observed the turn of events.

He dozed off for some time and wonders where would he make his appearance?

'A wonderful stage would be nice.' he thought.

He heard some noises like fighting in the hole but he went into dreaming mode. He dreamed about the souls who invites him to eat. He stated to sleep at some point for few minutes.

When he woke up, he saw the tall guy has been out of the hole. The guy injured his arm though.

"Hm? What happen?" The boy is confused. The one attacked the tall gut didn't come up.

"The beast man lost the fight?" The boy yawned and continued to watch them. They rests nearby and patched up the tall guy's injured arm.

"Ah, a butterfly" He watched the butterfly flutter away. Then his focus his attention to the group after they started to move again.

He hopped from tree to tree when following them. Suddenly, Tsuna wanted to rest after walked from a while.

"Rest? Again?" The panda boy asks. He sat on a tree branch that's not too far away from them. The group started to get the food ready. The panda boy's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too. Ah! I have some chocolates from the girls yesterday~!" He cheerily took out the chocolates and began to eat it as he looked at the group back.

Before the group could eat, they are being attacked again by their food goes bubbly and exploded. And the boy's chocolate started to get bubbly which he throws to the sky and exploded. Luckily, no one noticed.

"My food~!" The boy sadly looked at the sky then he stares sharply at the one who used that weird attack.

Gokudera threw bombs to the enemy side and a girl came out. A girl with red hair wearing Kokuyo Middle uniform.

The boy started to glare at her. "I want to kill her~" He grinned like a Chesire Cat.

'You can't.' a voice stopped the boy from doing anything.

"Why not?" He snapped.

' I'll give you money in this world later so you can go buy lots of food. Just don't kill.'

"Really? You sounded like Shinjuuro a minute there."

'I'm not lying. I don't want to guide unnecessary souls."

"Can I smashed her up just a bit then?"

'As long as you don't kill'

"Hai~! Promise that I can buy lot's of food, k?" The voice agreed and disconnected from the boy's mind.

The boy calm down and looked at the fight that has started while waiting the chance to smash up the girl. He grinned.

The girl introduces herself as M.M. "Creep" the boy criticize her. Her weapon is a clarinet that vibrates molecules using soundwaves and raises its temperatures. Explained by Bianchi after she took a step in front. The panda boy cheered for Bianchi.

They both fought over money and love. "Woman are really weird and scary~ But I'm one too. Haha~! Go~ Bianchi~!" The boy continued his cheering. Then the girl started to explain her weapon's capabilities which made the boy bored and keep picking leaves and made them fall. Counting the moment until his time to smash the girl.

But he still observes. Tsuna's reaction always made the boy giggled. Since it's funny to see it changes every time.

The fight between Bianchi and M.M begins. But finished fast. It looked like Bianchi lost. The boy pouted. He then, realized something and grinned.

The red head started to make fun of love. When she decide to land a final blow to Bianchi, she noticed that Bianchi's Poison cooking touched her clarinet. She freaked out as her clarinet is indulged with poison. Then she faints,

Bianchi ran to the baby, Reborn to check out if he's okay. After finding out the baby is okay, she sighed in relief while praised the love more. The baby was asleep soundly.

"YAY~!" the boy happily cheered. And laughs. To the defeat of M.M.

Suddenly, another enemy appeared. An old man with birds around him. The boy sighed. And gave up to watch it. So he went to sleep o the branch. Dreaming about Shinjuuro, Kazamori and him solving a case together.

Sometime later~

When the panda hat boy woke up, no one was there except for the fainted red head girl and a fainted old man with a shoe pattern on his face on the ground. The group was nowhere to be seen. There's a scary man resting under a tree not so far from his tree. Yamamoto is resting beside him. The area is pretty much a mess.

"Ah, I overslept." He yawned and jumped down the ground. "Now, I don't know what I missed. And how long did I sleep?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I sleep twice today~ Hahaha" He laughs. "I should find them..Mmm… But first let's smashed up the girl before I forget." He smiled while going towards the red head.

M.M opens her eyes just to see a panda with demon eyes staring at her. The next moment, she went into K.O. The girl was found planted to a smashed wall. He heard a ambulance's siren not so far ahead.

"Be grateful, that I didn't kill you." Purple butterflies came out from the girl's body and he eats it. He licks his lips. "I knew this was interesting.". He giggles. He then disappears into thin air with purple butterflies.

In a movie theater room,

The boy silhouette begins to appear in the room. "Oh~!" The brunette and the baby are the only one standing. The rest of the group are all here but they're badly injured and are on the ground. "A pineapple head, the bloody body before and the beast man are also on the ground. Who are they, really?" he asks to the boy and the baby, who has been startled by the panda hat boy sudden appearance.

"Hello~~" The boy greets them.

"A-another enemy?" Tsuna asks.

"Who are you?" The baby asks this time, raising his gun.

"Ah. I'm an ally if you would acknowledge me." He waving his left hand.

"I didn't even realize your presence" The baby still has his guard up.

The boy just grinned. "Don't worry, I tell you."

The boy with pineapple hair is laid down on the ground. The beast man and the bloody man before still awake but after seeing the panda hat boy, they can't say anything.

Suddenly Vindice arrived, at first, Tsuna thought they were the medical team. But after seeing they used chain to take in the three criminals, proved Tsuna is wrong. Reborn explained who are they. Tsuna tried to question their actions but Reborn said it was effortless to do that. They took the three away and the baby explained the consequences in mafia world to the brunette.

"Ehh~~ Why do you guys using bandages all around your face? Are you guys shy?" The panda hat boy asked the Vindice.

The Vindice looked at him for a while and just went away.

"How boring~" the boy pouted while putting his hands at the back of his head.

The medical team enters the room and tends the injured people. They take them away so only the three of them in the room.

The brunette suddenly feels hurt or muscle cramps all over his body. The baby explained it's a side effect of using the Rebuke Bullet for the first time. The stress on the body come back as pain.

The boy fainted on the ground after couldn't stand the pain. The panda hat boy laughs as he comes near the boy. The baby looked at him and the panda boy showed him peace. He went to the boy and poked the boy.

"I always wanted to poke a body when they fainted." He laughes.

"We still don't know you" The baby still keep his guard up.

"I just wanna join you guys for a while since you guys seems to be interesting.~" He sat beside the boy.

"Hmm.. Tsuna, you've overcome the ninth's trial. Well done." He praised his student.

"You both have a nice relationship, ne~~ Oh don't mind me, since you're tired, you can go rest. I won't hurt you." The boy smiled.

The baby nodded and send a look that warns if anything happens.. The boy laughs

"I'll explain anything you asks when you wake up later." He stares at the baby as the baby went beside his student.

"Then, tell me your name." The baby asked.

The boy grinned.

"Inga."

And that's the last thing the baby heard from the boy before he went into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A shocked turn of events~!

**Hey~ When I was doing this chapters, i was actually watching KHR while writing this fic. He~ Sorry for the bad story and bad writings. R&R**

**Disclaimer: KHR AND UN-GO IS NOT MINE.**

Third person P.O.V

One month later, a bird fly to a guy who woke up from his nap on the Nami Middle's roof.

The guy yawned and the bird called the guy Hibari.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, don't disturb me." The boy told the bird and went back to sleep. While the bird fly away singing the school anthem.

Another place,

A baseball tournament is being held up right now. Tsuna and his friends are watching Yamamoto strike a ball into a homerun. They cheered for Yamamoto. It's very lively.

Until Tsuna noticed a presence but shrugged it off as he taking care of Lambo who is crying. The kid that Mukuro possessed was actually there. Reborn who noticed this said it must lonely to be alone at the kid. The kid turned around and smirked. He went away with the kid's mother, went back to his real body.

Reborn watched back to Tsuna and his friend. Then he frowned. Because the panda boy didn't showed up after that at all. He was disappointed, as he wanted to know about the mystery boy.

No one knew that the panda boy is actually giggling behind them, hiding his presence.

"Hehehe, It doesn't hurt to prank right?" He continued to giggle.

After some time, no one still notice anything changes. Tsuna and the others are on their second years now.

The panda boy is actually observing them the whole time, making no time to search for his partners. There were a lot of events happening like the group competes with the baby to be in the same class, the Dine and Dash incident which leaves Tsuna and Haru to pay the debt with their bodies with his friends trying to help Tsuna, Dead person incident with Hibari helps in a way, Lambo Ten Years Later Body Switch Incident, Weird Cruise Incident (Inga was on the boat before the boat aboard, watching things from above), Mafia Land meeting with Collonello and Skull, other babies.

Swimming episode, Tsuna's friends tried to teach him how to swim, Ocean episode, Tsuna and his friends has to pay off the debt from the Swimming episode follow up with summer festival at the shrine where they had fun.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER! They have all the fun without me~!" Inga cried.

"I want to find Shinjuuro and Kazamori but I can't find them alone. Hmm… I decided.. I'll introduce myself to them soon!" He said while looking for souls to eat. "I still have a lot of time~ For now, Souls~ Souls~" He sing-sang while trying to find victims, leaving Tsuna and the others for a while.

Few hours later, fireworks has been set up and beautifully decorates the night sky with its color. Tsuna and his friends watched the fireworks together with smiles.

One day, a dark blond haired boy has been attacked by a man who looks like a woman with his overly grown white hair in the town. Inga was having a nightly walk that time, so he saw the battle between both of them.

"Mafia, again?" The boy asks to no one. He pretty much gets what is special about Tsuna and his friends. He stalks them for a long time but unable to find chance to introduce himself. So to him, Tsuna is the tenth boss of a Vongola Family, a big mafia in Italy, which is why Gokudera called Tsuna 'Juudaime' and Reborn is a baby with mysteries training Tsuna in favor of the current boss.

Continuing the Story,

"Ohhh~ The battle is intense" the boy used his hands again to make a circles around his eyes like goggles.

He watched them on a building beside where the fighting is. He keeps grinning.

"This world is so interesting, Shinjuuro~ I wish you and Kazamori is here or its not gonna be fun without the both of you." He talks to the night sky as he looks up. The boy was actually feeling a little lonely without his partners. The boy went to the playground to sleep, leaving the battles as he is not interested in it anymore.

He woke up in the afternoon. He opens his eyes and looked around the playground. The kids has crowded the place. That night, he was sleeping on a tree branch near the playground. He changed his sleeping bed from bed swing to a tree branch. He's homeless in this world but he didn't mind it since he's not human, therefore he don't have desires except for the souls.

He went to the town to have a another tour. He didn't go observe Tsuna and the others because he wants a holiday. He's actually feeling jealous about them having fun without him.

When he was fooling around, He saw Tsuna's defying gravity brown hair at the arcade.

"Eh?" Out of curiousity, he went to see in the arcade and there he saw Tsuna and the others.

"MMMMMM…" The boy keep making the same noise.

When the group move, he follows them.

"Ah~" the boy tries to keep them in his sight.

After the group had fun, they went to a resting place.

The boy peeked over his shoulder when he sits not so far from them. Tsuna and Kyoko are having a chat. The kids are drinking their drinks.

Suddenly, explosions happen

Tsuna and several people went shocked and went panicked. Then, Kyoko points up to the sky.

"Tsuna, look!" Tsuna follows the direction she was pointing. A boy dropped from the sky and landed on Tsuna. Tsuna went 'Eh~!'

Inga looks at them and stares, not doing anything. The boy who fell on Tsuna apologize after gain his posture and shocked to see Tsuna.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Tsuna complaints his hurts.

"Thou…" The boy had a blue flame which was a dying will looked at Tsuna.

"Hm? Isn't that kid I saw yesterday night? He was fighting, ne? " Inga looks over the situation.

The group went to see the ruckus and the saw Tsuna on the ground. They asked if he was alright.

When they were worrying about Tsuna, a loud voice shouted. "VOOOOIIII!"

The boy who fell from the sky looked up the building.

"What a turn of events. The man who looked like a woman yesterday is also here~" Inga looked impressed.

"What's this?! A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut!" The long haired man said while looking down at them.

Inga just stared at the man. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the man, aware of him.

"What's going on?" Tsuna who was confused asked.

"I feel a storm is brewing." Reborn said.

"Shut up!" The long haired man on the building attacks them with a swift of his sword. A strong gust of wind blew to them. Each time he slice the wind with his sword.

Tsuna questions who is that guy. No one answers.

"I would like to know that as well.." Inga said while walking into a building near them with ease. When he's in, he watched outside through the windows.

"Maybe I should order drinks.. " He went to a restaurant in the building. The people in the restaurant are watching outside with shocked faces. Inga went to the counter and order some drink. The worker sweatdropped. A costumer wants to order in this ruckus?

"I would like iced tea" the boy ordered. The worker complies. Inga pays with the money he receives from Shinigami after a promise at the Kokuyo Land, last time. After he received his drink, he went back to the same window.

"I'm pretty good at being alone too,Shinjuuro." He then continue to watch. Inga already knows what's a dying will flame. He observes them way too long.

When he looked back outside, Yamamoto and Gokudera are on the ground. The boy with blue dying will and the long haired man are sword dueling. Tsuna receives a pair of mittens from a self proclaimed plant man who is actually Reborn.

Reborn and Tsuna is on one sided argument which was mostly from Tsuna about some things.

When the boy with the blue dying will dropped down to the ground, the man started to attack the brunette who change into DWM because of Reborn. The man realized something about the boy and they fight which Tsuna is pretty weak compared to the man. When he's not in the mode, he ran.

Then, a smokescreen.

"Eh? Where is Tsuna~?" Inga asks to himself when he see Tsuna is not there and so is the boy with blue DWM.

"Mmm I'm gonna go out." He threw the drink into the trash. Inga went outside and found the situation where Dino came in, calling the long haired man, Superbi Squalo who's standing in front of the boy with blue DWM and Tsuna.

Dino ad his surbodinates standing in front Squalo. Squalo seems to know Dino but he didn't want to fight him, he just said it would be annoying fight him then he took a box of half rings that the dark blond boy was holding. And magically, he was on the roof back. He said some words, showing the box and left them. The dark blond boy tried to chase after the man but he was injured.

Inga who was standing there grinned and thinked ' _It wouldn't be bad for them to owe me..'_ He giggled.

Dino went to the boy and said don't push yourself.

"Pursuing him wouldn't be smart." Reborn said to the boy. Tsuna noticed Reborn.

"Reborn! Why are you stepping in right now? Why didn't you help me?" He asked Reborn.

"'I'm not allowed to attack him." Reborn explained.

"Why not?"

"Because he's in the Vongola Family as well." Tsuna looked shocked and went panicked.

"Ne," a unfamiliar voice popped up.

Reborn, Tsuna, Dino and the dark blond hair boy looked at the direction the voice is from. What they see was Inga who's smiling like a mad person.

"If I get that person, would let me join?" the boy said.

"E-eh?" Tsuna looks at the person with confusion.

"You…" Reborn then thinks.

"Yes, you can if you do" Reborn answered the boy's question. Inga giggled.

"Haii~~!" He then, disappears.

"Who's that, Reborn?" Dino asked.

"Yea, who's that?" Tsuna turn to ask.

"I don't know but when he comes back I'll ask." Reborn answer their question with uncertainty.

Dino and his subordinates carried the injured: Yamamoto, Gokudera and the dark blond boy. Dino said to Tsuna to tend their wounds. Tsuna went to his friends and ask are they alright. The two stands and says they'll defeat the man next time. Reborn asks them to go home.

Reborn made them realized that their level right now is not enough to defeat him.

Then all of them went to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Squalo who was leaping on the roofs grins.

"That damn boss will be happy once I show him this" He laughs. Then he saw Inga on a building he's on.

"VOOOIIII! Get the out of the way, kid!" He shouted at the boy.

"I'm supposed to get the box back from you" The boy grins widely and walked toward him.

Squalo who sense danger from the boy, puts the box into his pocket.

"Then, try and get it!" The white long haired man shouted at him.

The boy bent down a bit and dashed toward him and kicked the man onto the floor.

'_He's too damn fast!_' Squalo thought after being hit. The boy put his right leg on his stomach, pinned him on the floor.

"Give it to me.." He giggles with his right hand asking for the box.

Squalo closed his eyes and took out the box from his pocket.

"Here you go.." he paused.

"You think I would just do that?! Fool!" He shouted and then he uses a smoke screen.

Inga coughed a bit and uses his mitten paw's claws to slice the man but he missed and only got a lock of the man's hair.

"WAIT!" he tsked. Squalo is not in his view anymore. He could go chase him but if he follows him outside of the town, he would get lost and never meet Tsuna and the gang anymore.

He takes the lock of the man's hair and head back to Tsuna and the others.

After a while,

"I'm tired~~ I want to sleep~~ but I need to report back to Reborn~~" He talks, complaining then he decided to go to the playground to sleep. He has been searching for them for how long but can't seem to find them. He's too tired to use his abilities after chasing Squalo. After he's on his favorite branch, he sleeps like a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Introduction~! Inga's Here~!

The next day,

Inga woke up early and went to the hospital, the only place he didn't check yesterday.

When he arrived, Reborn explained something about the rings. Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna are there. Tsuna and his two friends were holding a ring that was hanging on a chain around their neck.

Tsuna was trying to make his two friends to not accept the rings but after mentioned the long haired guy yesterday, they decided to keep it. His friends determined to become stronger and went out of the hospital. Passing through Inga.

"W-why?" Tsuna asked to himself why his friends's sudden change of heart.

Dino came up praised Tsuna into making his friends keeping the rings with his grin. Tsuna panicked.

"In those box yesterday was those same ring, right?" Inga enters the conversation.

Three people who were left looked at the entrance.

"E-eh? Aren't you the yesterday one?" Tsuna asked the boy. Dino stared at the boy, aware of him.

"Yes, I chased the guy but unable to get the rings, only a lock of his hair." Inga answers with a sad face. Dino was trying not to laugh, it would be funny to see Squalo cried after saw at his hair's loss. The boy showed a lock of hair tied together like a ribbon. The hair's a lot.

"Oh, don't worry." Reborn said while changing outfit.

"That is fake rings. The ones Tsuna and his friends are wearing is the real one. Dino bought them." The boy glares at the blond.

"Eh~~ I did all of that for nothing?" he said with a sad voice but playful tone.

"I do want to talk with you a little longer but now is a bad time..I need to train the other four guardians over." Reborn changed into Elder Pao Pao. Tsuna sweatdropped and asks, who're they, not minding Inga who looked like a innocent boy.

"Ehh~~ but that's a pretty cute hat, ne?" the boy went near Reborn and poke his elephant hat. "Wanna be hat friend?"

"Pao~ Why not?" Reborn and Inga laughs darkly. Dino and Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Then, can I just follow you guys around~~?" Inga asks, tilting his head. Reborn jumps over Inga's shoulder.

"You seem to be trusting, last time you kept your promise. Fine, follow us then. At night, we'll talk." The panda boy grinned.

"B-but why-" Tsuna wanted to ask, interrupted by Reborn.

"We'll talk about him later. The Sun Guardian is almost here." Reborn said to Tsuna.

Then, Ryohei came barged in.

"Elder Pao Pao! Is it true that you wan to re-train me?!" He came near to the group.

"Kyoko-chan's big brother?!" Tsuna was doing a dramatic shocked pose.

The group talked to each other. Ryohei said he heard from the others about yesterday but instantly forgotten. Tsuna asked Reborn why him. Reborn explained he has an important role in the family.

"Leave it to me TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna looked paled.

"By the way Elder Pao Pao, - Eh? Who are you?" The older man asked to Inga.

"Don't mind him, he's a hat friend of mind." Ryohei just accept the answer Reborn gave to him. Inga grinned and put his hand at the back of his head.

"Oh then, you said you called your childhood friend for me today?" He asked Elder Pao Pao.

"Childhood friend?" The brunette asks.

"More like a bad relation I can't cut off." The baby continued the conversation. "Here he comes."

"Your pacifier is glowing. That means…Arcobaleno…" Tsuna said while pausing his sentence.

Then, feathery flaps can be heard.

"It's been a while, kora!" a voice popped up.

Tsuna turned back and looked up. A blond baby from Mafia Land appears. "Colonello!" And he receives a kick from the baby. Inga gasps dramatically.

"You seem to be well." The baby said after kicked the boy.

Reborn jumped down to the ground. Then, Colonello and Reborn begin smashing their head, fighting about things.

Inga who's bored went to the nearest chair, yawned and sleeps. Only Dino is the one who notice him sleeping then sweatdropped.

Few minutes later, Inga woke up. Dino, Colonello and Ryohei is not there. When Tsuna and Reborn walked away, he followed.

'Ching..Ching'

They walked to the housing area. Tsuna talked with Reborn about Dino and Hibari training together. Inga who followed them, always looked around him.

'Ching…Ching..'

"What is that sound I've been hearing?" Reborn asked after a while.

"Ah. Sorry. It's my shoes." Inga looked at them.

"Why do you have bells on your shoes?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"It's my fashion, after all." Inga giggles. He didn't focus on the conversation at all since it's not involving him.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and said his HDWM is not enough to defeat Varia, and he needs to be trained a lot. Reborn took out a gun made from Leon and shot him. Tsuna went DWM and run away to train.

"If you lose the battle of successors, in addition to you, all of your friends will be brought down." The baby said to the brunette who's already far away.

"Ne, what's Varia?" Inga asked Reborn, smiling.

"Oh. It's an assassination squad from Vongola. They are first rate. They made some troubles a while back. Tsuna and his friends are gonna fight them after ten days." Reborn explained.

"Eh~~ Is it?" The boy said.

"Now, answer the questions that you owe me back at Kokuyo Land while we head to Tsuna." Reborn said with his eyes sharpen. He needs to keep his guard up after all. The boy is a mysterious person.

"Hai~~!" The boy puts his right hand. Reborn jump onto the boy's shoulder.

"Inga, right?" the boy nodded.

"How much do you know about us?" Reborn asked with a serious tone.

"From the Kokuyo Land and onwards." The boy walked to the direction Tsuna ran.

"So you've been stalking us?"

"No~No~No~ I was OBSERVING you guys. I also take time off time to time." The boy laughs.

"Hmm….. Why do you want to stay with us that much? Judging the way you dare to chased Squalo."

"I lost my partners in this world. Oh~ I came from other world with the help of a friend, you see. He gave me clues that staying with you guys will help me find my partners." Inga explained to Reborn who taking time to absorb the information.

"So you're not from here… Who are you really?"

The boy grinned. "Inga, the Defeated Detective's partner. That's all"

"Defeated Detective? Is it your partner?"

"One of the my partners who's here in this world. He's a cool dude" The boy claps his hands.

Reborn thinks for a while and decided.

"You can be trusted, right?" The boy nodded.

"Fine, we'll help you finding your partners." The boy eyes gleams with happiness.

"In return, you will be Tsuna's subordinate and help him in times he's in pinch."

The boy salutes "GOTCHA~" Then he laughs.

"You'll make things interesting." Reborn chuckled. 'And a great subordinate.'

"You guys too."

The two of them laughs like santas.

Some time later,

Inga and Reborn are on a cliff that Tsuna's trying to climb.

"You have a great stamina and flexibility, don't you, Inga?" The boy happily smiled. Reborn changed his clothes and take out things to go down the cliff meeting Tsuna.

"Go down. We'll meet you there. Tsuna most likely will fall down." The baby said. Inga nodded.

Reborn then climb down the cliff to meet his student.

"I leave out some important detail, Shinigami. Isn't that good?" He speaks to the Shinigami who's behind him. He turned back to face the hood man.

"I'm here just for a while. It's good, true. But what if they know who you are?" He questions Inga.

"Well… at that time, I have no choice but to tell them the truths, right? Human lies and gives out truths. We can be like them but it's a fact that humans are scarier." He said while looking at the blue sky.

"You're brave and scary like always. Fine, I'll support you anyway. Try not to make any chaos in this world. Good luck finding them." Shinigami then disappears after saying those.

Inga grinned. He looked down. The duo is already reached the bottom with Tsuna came out from the river down the cliff. From falling, maybe.

"They both are talking about something" Inga went curious. Reborn also changed his costume to man of 19th centuries. He went back and started to jog up a bit then he ran and jumped down the cliff. He's inhuman, don't worry.

"YAHOOOOO~!" it reminds him of the portal slide.

When he almost reached down, he used the cliff to kick and land on the rocks beside the river where the duo was at.

"I'm a little farther from them." Inga walks to the duo with his bells rings.

He heard that Reborn was telling Tsuna to train like his predecessor who used gloves like him, The Vongola First. Tsuna was trying to object him by saying his body hurts. Leon turned into a gun as Reborn said that's way the have DW bullets.

Tsuna taken back a step. That's when Inga step in.

"I'm here~~~" the panda boy said. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"A-ah, you are the one from just now…" Tsuna looked at the boy. He looks suspicious to him.

"Oh, speaking of which, this boy is Inga. We will help him finding his friends who lost in this world, in return he will be your subordinate for the time being. " Reborn explained the boy's identity without telling Tsuna that Inga is not from this world. Inga didn't mind.

"Who told you to decide for me! A guy lost his friends in this world? What kind of person does that?!" Tsuna shouted.

"But you can't leave him lost without his friends in this world, right?" Inga's and Reborn's puppy eyes made Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Fine…" Tsuna loses to the puppy eyes.

"Then…" Reborn shots his student with DW bullet.

"REBORN! I'LL REST WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna then fell asleep.

"I never seen you shot this near before." Inga laughs.

"Depending on how much you rest, the effects of your training can rise by several times." Reborn said. Inga went 'Oh~'.

Sunset,

Inga and Reborn made a bonfire. Tsuna has already woke up. The brunette is wearing cloths to cover him. He was cold.

Inga watched the duo having another arguments about training. Then, Tsuna asked about who's his guardians which Reborn answered the question by saying Half-expect who they are.

Inga realized that someone is watching them but the guy don't do anything so he just ignored it. Then someone asks for help. It was Haru who tried to climb down the rope bringing bentos. Haru was going to fall down.

"Haru, What are you doing here?!" Tsuna asked at Haru who was panicking, afraid to fall. Inga, who just stared at situation, just sat tight at his place.

"Please don't look!" Haru shouted blushing. Tsuna realized what she meant and blushes, as a result a bento fell right on his face. Tsuna fell on the ground.

Few minutes later,

Haru safely reached down to ground helped by Inga and Reborn who uses their skills to help her. Inga climb up to her with ease. Tsuna were still laying on the ground, receiving shock from the bento attack. Reborn also helped Inga.

"I'm sorry!" Haru apologize for few times while blushing.

"Why did you come here for?" Tsuna asked while holding his hurting nose.

"I heard you were training , so I bought you something!" She handed him the fallen bento. Inga and Reborn observes them. Tsuna gave thanks to the girl and the gil started to regret not wearing her jersey.

Reborn started to join in. "Hey, we're going to start the training soon." Tsuna just nodded to his tutor.

"Speaking of training, I met Gokudera-san on the way here." Haru informed them. Tsuna was shocked to hear that.

"Gokudera-kun's here, too?" The brunette asks.

"Yes, on the other side of the bridge. I called out to him, but he ignored me. He seemed to be scratched up and in tatters" she continued.

"Tatters?" Tsuna asks in confusion again.

"Is there no one around him?" Reborn asked this time.

"He seemed alone and lonely." The girl answers the baby's questions.

"Why?" The student asked his tutor. "Isn't there a home tutor for him?" He continued.

"Gokudera must have been refused by Shamal." The tutor answered while crossing his arm.

"What? Gokudera-kun's home tutor was Shamal?" Tsuna shocked to hear the news.

"Shamal wouldn't let him be that reckless. He must be doing the wrong kind of training by himself." The tutor explained.

"That's a big trouble! I'll go and see!" The student said.

"You don't have time to be doing that!" the tutor stops him. But the student quickly takes his clothes.

"I can't let him keep it up!" The student ran away.

"My, my.. I need to catch up with him. Inga, you take care of Haru." Then the baby followed his student toward the explosions, leaving instructions to Inga.

The two was left in an awkward silence. Inga was putting his hand at the back of his head. Haru was fidgeting a bit.

"U-um, nice to meet you and thank you for helping me just now. I'm Miura Haru!" The girl introduced herself after bowed.

"Hm~? Inga." The panda hat boy smiled. Haru laughs.

"I think Reborn meant was for me to send you home." Inga said. "So I'll take you back to your house." He turned to her.

"O-oh, thank you" The boy sent the girl to home after a while. Their trip there was filled with bells ringing and the awkwardness.

In front of Miura house.

"Thank you for sending me." The girl said, bowed again.

"Don't be so stiff, no fun in it if you do." The boy laughs.

"Ah." Then the girl laughs as well. " Then I look forward to our next meeting~"

The both said good byes to each other. Inga leaves toward the sunset, smiling and disappears with purple butterflies.

That night.

After some ruckus with Gokudera's case that ends nicely, Tsuna asks about Inga from Reborn when they on their way to go home. Reborn said he told him already. The student sighed.

When they arrived home at nine, the brunette took a shower and changed to his new clothes. On the way to the dining room, he saw his father sleeping in living sweatdropped at his father for sleeping so early.

Then, he went to the dining room. He was shocked to see Inga eating his mother's cooking. Nana gladly gives him seconds since he was hungry. Inga said thanks to her and continued eating. Reborn was there too, eating.

Tsuna take a seat beside them. Sweatdropped.

"Oh Tsuna, Inga doesn't have a place to stay so he's sleeping here." The baby smirked.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Tsuna. Nice to meet you. I'm Inga. I'll be watching you training for now on, in return for your help." Inga grinned after introduce himself properly.

"Why did this happen?" Tsuna cried deep down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meetings, and proving Tsuna is Kind!

It's been few days after Inga stayed at Sawada's house. Inga always follows the duo to go training.

Right now, Tsuna is almost reached the top of the cliif. This is the first phase. When Tsuna finished the first phase, Reborn said he need to go through phase two.

That's when Basil came in and greets Tsuna. Inga and Basil already introduced their selves to each other. Surprisingly, they go quite well. Inga always make fun of some things and Basil just follow the flow.

Tsuna asked to Basil if he's fine to get out from the hospital which Bail replied due to Dino's subordinate and his master's herbs, he's fine now. Then he ask the dark blond why is he here and Basil answered to assist his training. Basil have a knacks to speak like in medieval Japan because of his master.

Inga were bored, jumped to a tree branch and lay his body to sleep. "Zzzz…zz" Not continuing to watch Tsuna's training to have a spar with Basil. They talked about few things that Inga don't really focused on.

Inga would take time off eating souls from victims he caught. Reborn and the others don't notice anything at all about that. He would sometimes see Tsuna's friends training.

Few days after the harsh training, Tsuna completed the second phase. Inga always ran off somewhere to play. Reborn didn't mind it because Inga said

"Just call my name and I'll be there in a blink" He proudly hit his chest.

He gets bored pretty quickly so he tried to find information about his partners in the town. Tsuna haven't introduced Inga to the rest of the group. Inga do feel sad but he'll wait till the perfect time.

One night after training,

Tsuna got a vacation, no training so as Reborn said in his room. Inga who sleeps in the guest room walked by Tsuna's room by coincidence to have a drink in the kitchen when he overhears it.

"Eh~~! Are we going to have a vacation~?!" Tsuna. Bianchi and Reborn looked at his way. They all nodded.

"Ahh~~ Finally a rest~" Tsuna, happily cheers. Inga smiles noticing Reborn went to Bianchi and whispers to her that the vacation is actually special training. He don't really understands it so he walked away.

He can hear them because he's not human. Inga continued his way to the kitchen. Nana and the kids were there, helping Nana washing the dishes.

"Maman, do you want me to help~?" He was allowed to call Nana, Maman. He went to them.

"Ara~ It would be nice for you to help us, Inga-kun~" She smiled. So Inga spent the night helping the people wash the dishes.

"Shinjuuro, I help people too~ I don't only eat and sleep~" Inga sing-sang, walking toward his room after helping Nana and the kids wash the dish. Inga have a nice relationship with the kid because he was childish.

Inga have introduced himself to the residents of the house : Nana, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Iemitsu, Tsuna and Reborn when he first moved in. Nana lets him to be in the family too.

Inga met Iemitsu during at night at Yamamoto dojo.

FLASHBACK

"Yamamoto is here,ne?" Inga went to a dojo behind the sushi.

He then looked through the window. It seems like Yamamoto's dad finished teaching the sword arts to him.

The bushes started to rustle and a man with blond hair came out.

"Ah. You're Tsuna's father.." Inga stares at Iemitsu who just came out.

"O-oh! Aren't you the one who joined the family recently?" The boy nodded. The older man patted his head.

"I welcome you to the family. I didn't meet you last time when you introduced yourself to the family because I was out doing something." Iemitsu sheepishly grinned.

"I'm somehow involved in mafia, you don't have to keep secrets from me. I was at Tsuna's spar training but when you showed up, I was sleeping on a tree." This time the boy grinned.

"Oh~ Is that it? Hahaha I really didn't see you there." The man laughs joined by the boy.

"But everyone's training is okay except for Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari is left." The man looked up to the moon.

"You sure do made an act that fool some people. Why don't you be an actor? Why mafia?" The boy asks out of curiosity. The boy know that this man is in Vongola after he overheard the man's conversation couple of times when he's nearby.

"Hahaha, young boy. You're interesting. Why don't we spent tonight eating in a sushi restaurant?" The boy eyes gleamed.

"Oh~~~ Agreed~~" The both laughs as they went into the Yamamoto' Sushi restaurant to eat.

END FLASHBACK

He went to bed and sleeps. He dreamt that he chased Shinjuuro and Kazamori on horses in flower field with butterflies.

The next day, at night.

Inga spent his day playing at arcade. When he arrived home, he sees Haru looking at Tsuna's room window. There're Tsuna's and Lambo 's shadows. It looked like Tsuna abusing Lambo. Haru make a dramatic actions, not believing Tsuna hurting Lambo and lie down on the ground.

"Is it right for Haru to like him?" Haru gains her posture and sits up.

"Test him." A voice popped up. Haru was startled and look behind her.

It was Bianchi. Bianchi gave some words of wisdom on love to Haru.

"Bianchi-san!" shouted Haru.

"I'm on your side." Said Bianchi while eating a octopus leg in a oden stand.

"Bianchi-san.." Haru seem to be touched by Bianchi's words.

"Eat something ." a baby voice said to Haru.

Haru looked toward the direction the voice came from. "Reborn-chan, too?!"

"The oden at this stand is Italian-style." Reborn explained.

Haru sniffed. " It smells delicious!"

"You don't have to hold back" Reborn said.

"Hai!" Haru went inside the stand and begins to order some food.

Inga who's been watching the scene in front of him begins to sniff too.

"It's true, it smells goood~" The boy went to them.

'Ching…Ching.." His bells rings as he walks.

He tapped both Bianchi and Haru back who didn't notice the noticed and smirked. When the girls looked behind, no one was there because Inga jumped on the roof.

"Hahi? What was that?" Haru shrieked.

"Who knows." Bianchi stays calm. They both went back to eat.

Inga is giggling on the stand's roof. Reborn continue to serve the girls.

Inga tapped them again. Both of them looked behind again. Which Inga went back to the stand's roof.

"Hahi! Is it ghost?"

"That's impossible for ghost to exist in this era."

"Bianchi-san! You're so cool." Bianchi smiled.

They went back to eat. Inga was going to do the same thing when Bianchi threw her Poison Cooking without looking behind. But of course, Inga dodged it.

"How mean, Bianchi. I was just playing around." The two girls looked behind. Inga smiled.

"Inga-san!"

"Inga, you want to join?" Reborn invites.

"Sorry, Inga. I thought it was a stalker."

"Konbanwa, yes~! I don't mind Bianchi. I want to try Reborn's food~!" Inga joined in. They all talked and laughs for a nice chat.

Next day.

Inga followed Bianchi and Reborn to meet up Haru who wanted to test Tsuna as a human being. Inga thought it would be fun.

"Did you come up with a trieal to test Tsuna?" Reborn asked to Haru who carried a lot of things and gave him affirmative. Bianchi gave a praise to Haru.

The first phase is the well-known kindness test. Haru showed a coin.

"Oh~~" Inga claps.

Result:

Tsuna who went to the street and saw the coin Haru was holding.

"Lucky! A 500-yen coin!" he said.

He picked it up. "Hm? No, I'm never this lucky. Is it Varia trap?" He started to get suspicious around him.

The group peeked out from the wall to observe Tsuna.

"He looks cautions." Bianchi said.

"Humuhumu" Inga nodded.

"Of course not." Tsuna said and went to a vending machine to buy a drink with the coin. He then, drinks it.

The group peeks again from the wall. Haru went deadpanned. "Hahi! How heinous!"

"You didn't think he'd take it to the police station, did you?" Bianchi said.

"He wouldn't do something so troublesome." Reborn continue the conversation as Inga laughs.

"But the back of the coin has my address and phone number on it!" Haru looked at Reborn.

"It's hard to understand." Bianchi said. Haru cried. Inga giggles.

Next, Test his kindnesss toward the weak.

Result:

Haru changed into a old woman costume.

"Is that really you, Haru?" asked Bianchi.

"Wahhh~~ You've really changed." Inga went to inspect Haru by poking her.

"Yes, is it perfect? Haru asked the group. Inga gives her thumbs-up.

"So you're going to dress up as an old person and find out if Tsuna will carry you to your destination, right?" Reborn asked to Haru.

"Exactly."

"That's an amazing costume." Bianchi comments.

"No one knows it you, Haru~!" Inga smiles.

"Hai. I stayed up all night making this out of papier-mache!" She explained her arts.

"I like this energy you have, though I don't really understand it." Bianchi went to Haru and pat her shoulder.

"I don't understand any of woman's feelings" Inga put out his hand from the mitten for once and put them at the back of his head.

"Thank you!" Haru probably didn't hear Inga.

"Let's hide and wait for Tsuna." Reborn leads the group.

After a while,

"He doesn't seem to be coming." Haru waited in the middle of a street. They waited for Tsuna who yet to be seen.

"Haru, are you all right?" Bianchi asked Haru while hiding behind a wall. Inga is on a house's roof nearby, being the watchdog, looking out for Tsuna.

"My face is all wet from the sweat." Haru answered Bianchi.

Inga, on the roof saw Tsuna. "Oiii~ He's here" He waves his hand. He jumped down as Haru started to get ready. Inga went beside Bianchi and Reborn. The trio observes.

"H-here he comes." Haru can see Tsuna coming towards her.

"Pull it off" Reborn cheer for Haru. Inga was holding mini flags and waves them. "Go~!" Inga cheered not so loudly.

"H-hai!" Haru went to Tsuna.

"Excuse me." She started to act as a old person. She looked down at first.

"H-hai." Tsuna stutters.

"I want to ask you for directions." She then looked up. Her papier-mache melted.

"Is there a-" She was interrupted by Tsuna's scream, frightened. Then, Tsuna ran away. Reborn stopped a stopwatch.

"Hey, wait!" Haru tried to stop him but he's not in the view anymore.

"What an ogre! That's terrible! To abandon a helpless old lady like that…" Haru misunderstands as her face changed into worries about him changed.

Reborn smirked. "His speed isn't bad."

Inga was trying to not laugh. NO one tell Haru about her costume afterwards.

Next, test his sense of justice.

Result:

The group went to the playgroung Inga previously stayed. Inga played the swings while Haru changed into Namahage costume.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Harushow herself after changed. Inga went to the group. The rest of the group didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked the rest of the group.

"Haru, I don't get this at all." Bianchi said. Inga went around and around Haru. He 's curious boy.

"This is the Haru version of the Namahage from Akita." She explained. "I'll scare children with this outfit and I'm going to test if Tsuna-san will protect them!" She continued.

"How did you do these costumes?" Inga wonders himself, still checking out Haru's costume.

"So you're prepared to test him, even making yourself the villain." Reborn said to Haru.

"That's right! This is my last chance! Tsuna-san, Haru believes in you!" Haru stood up straight.

"Like I thought, I don't understand woman." Inga stands to try to compete with Haru in height competition but alas, being ignored by Haru as she prayed for Tsuna's justice.

Then, Tsuna in the are came by the playground. He wonders about the weird lady. Then he saw a Namahage surrounded by childrens. He was in a big shocked. When the Namahage looked at him, he startled. He sweats a lot then ignored the Namahage as he thought a lot of weird things happened.

Haru was cried in the Namahage costume. Bianchi wearing hat with leaves, Reborn wearing pigeon costume and Inga wearing his normal outfit with sunglasses appeared behind the bushes.

"Haru is the only person who would dress up like that. If he didn't notice, that means his intuition ability still needs to grow." Reborn comments.

"Minus points, ne?" Bianchi minus marks. Reborn and Inga nodded.

Sunset,

Tsuna walking around the house area, sighed.

"Is it already five? Time flies by when you have a day off." Then he heard Lambo's 'Gyahahaha'.

"It's Lambo." Lambo notice and looked at Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsuna!"

"What are you doing in such a hurry?" the brunette asked.

"Going to a friend's."

"A friend?"

"Your friend." Lambo took a paper out from his hair. "I just got me this, and…" The kid paused. "I'm not telling you the rest." He backwards. "See ya, No-good Tsuna!" the cow print boy ran away, dropped the paper he was holding.

"I don't want you of all people to call me that!"Tsuna shouted at the cow print boy.

"What's with him? He dropped something." The brunette picked up the paper.

'Come over at six. I'll give you candy.' It said.

"Huh? What is this?" He talked to himself and looked toward Lambo ran.

The next day.

"Araa~ That's odd. Where did Lambo-kun go? " Nana asked. Iemitsu, Nana, Tsuna, Reborn and Inga in the kitchen. "He usually comes right to the table." She continued.

"Nothing to worry about" Tsuna assures his mother.

"But it's been dangerous lately. What if he was kidnapped or something?"

"Eh! T-that's true." He stuttered. "No, no. Just think of it. Why would anyone want that pain-in-the butt?" he continued.

"You've got it backwards." Reborn said. "Maybe the kidnapper was someone who was sick of Lambo and wanted to get rid of him." He continued with a straight face.

Then Nana, being a mother panicked. Tsuna tried to calm her down. Then.

"Isn't that good?" The two looked at the baby "Tsuna said to leave it to him."

Then Tsuna tried to object. His parents said they're proud of him. He sweats a lot. Inga who's watching he scene, smiled continuing to eat his rice.

"That can't be helped." Tsuna said while scratch the back of his head. Reborn handed him a mustache and glasses.

"I even have your Watson disguise." Reborn said. Already wearing Sherlock Hoolmes costume.

"So you're Holmes, and I'm the assistant?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Ne, I'm good with cases, can I follow?" Inga asked, tilted his face a bit.

"Come to think of it, you did say, your partner is a detective. It's decided. Tsuna, you don't have to be Watson. I'll have Inga to be it." Inga laughs.

Tsuna just sweatdropped.

Inga followed Reborn and Tsuna to school. He did wear the mustache and the glasses.

Reborn was in front of them inspects the street, Tsuna was reading a paper he got as a clue and Inga was watching the sky, his hand are in the mittens. His bells keep rings when he walked.

"Come to think of it, I met Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko for the first time in a class, 1-A" Inga said.

"Eh? You've been in our school?" Tsuna asks. Inga nodded his head.

"It was Valentine day if I'm not mistaken."

"And you didn't beaten up by Hibari?" Reborn joins the conversation.

"Hibari? No, I wasn't being hold up or anything.."

"W-why did you come to the school that time?" the brunette sweatdropped.

"I just wanted to look around" Inga smiled.

"Inga, when you meet Tsuna's friends, make sure to befriends them. Since you're going to be a important friend afterall." Inga nodded at Reborn.

"E-eh.. Anyway, Lambo dropped this around five. He said he'd just gotten this so it must've been before five." Tsuna focused back to the paper. He didn't see the smirks of Reborn and Inga.

Reborn turned his face behind, and said "Meaning the one who sent that letter is likely the suspect. Anyone without an alibi covering the time before five o'clock must be the one responsible."

"I agree with your statement, partner. Hohoho." Inga said.

Then they noticed I-pin punching a sand bag made from wood that looked like Lambo in the playground. They went into the playground and asked I-pin. Apparently it wasn't her. But she holds a grudge on Lambo for eating her cake.

Then they continued their way to school.

Reborn who's standing on the house wall said that I-pin is a suspect. But Tsuna said she couldn't read Japanese so she can't be the one who wrote this. Reborn said he found a vital clue when he looked at the paper. Tsuna looked at the paper and asked where. Reborn hits him with Leon Hammer, Tsuna was face was kissing the ground.

Inga who was also standing on the wall looked at Tsuna. He just stares. It's an experience to Tsuna after all.

Reborn said to the brunette that he's naïve. He showed the letter is Namimori Middle's letterhead.

"Oh~" Inga looked at it as well.

"You're right!" Tsuna noticed."So the suspect is a student there or someone connected to them. And Lambo did say it was someone I know. "He looked up to Reborn and Inga.

"We've narrowed it down quite a bit." Reborn said.

"C-could it be?!" The brunette shocked.

"Yes, someone from your school." Inga nodded.

At school.

Inga followed the duo into the school not feeling scared. Tsuna told him not to enter but Reborn said it would be better to introduce Inga to his friends earlier. The brunette just gave up so he lets him enter.

They met Kyoko first and asked her. But she was at home all day after four with Hana. Kyoko went worry and Tsuna said it's nothing. Inga introduced himself to Kyoko. Kyoko smiles and introduce herself as well.

Then after Kyoko went away, Tsuna went depressed for suspecting her. Inga who crossed out Kyoko and Hana names in the suspect list, grinned at Tsuna.

"She's your crush, ne?"

"Shut up!" He still fell bad. Inga pouted.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera came up to the trio. Then he noticed Inga. "Who are you?! How dare you be so close with Juudaime?!" He was going to take out bombs.

Tsuna stops him. "This is Inga. He's staying in my house. He's a friend."

Gokudera calmed downand keep his bombs. "I see, but I won't accept you." He said that to Inga.

"Hm? Nice to meet you too." Inga who was watching a butterfly just now, noticed Gokudera.

Gokudera popped a vein on his head. He faced Tsuna and complaints about Lambo. Tsuna asked him about the case. He told about what he did yesterday. He was with Yamamoto walking around then Yamamoto keeps pestering him to eat at his family restaurant. He also his sister and Tsuna's mother at a cake shop, eating a whole layer of cake, around five.

They then went to Yamamoto at baseball field and asked him too. Inga crossed out Yamamoto and Gokudera's name. Inga then introduced himself to Yamamoto and Yamamoto did the same thing. He asked why Inga's here and he answered to solve a case. Yamamoto just laughs.

Tsuna mumbled no clues and sighed. Then Reborn said Tsuna's eyes are empty pocket which made Tsuna looked at him. The he said someone is lying. Tsuna said they alibis match up. Reborn explained Gokudera would faint after seeing his sister. Tsuna agrees but. Then reborn continued if Gokudera see his sister, shouldn't Gokudera faint? How can he know what kind of cake they eat?

Tsuna said it's impossible for Gokudera to waved at her sister like Yamamoto said. Reborn said that someone is trying to interfere the investigation. Inga just keeps quiet.

Then, Yamamoto tell the truths. Gokudera appeared and bowed to Tsuna, apologizing for lying. The Ryohei came up and said he saw Lambo walking with some middle school girl.

Tsuna then ran away to somewhere. Inga told Reborn, he needs to do something. Reborn lets him go away. But before Inga go away, Inga introduce himself to Ryohei like the other two, Ryohei did the same. The he excused himself from others and went toward the town.

"I'm can't hold it any longer.." The panda hat boy said. He giggled as he found a victim in a alleyway. Then he attacks the person. He started to eat some souls from the victim, erasing the victim's memories as well.

After that, he went to the playground to rest at the usual tree branch. He already knows about what actually happened to Lambo since Reborn, Haru, Bianchi and him planned this yesterday to prove Tsuna's a good guy so Haru says.

"Without Shinjuuro and Kazamori, I can't eat souls freely~" the boy pouted. Later that night, the boy returned to the house and went to bed after knowing what happen to Lambo. It was pretty dramatic hearing from Tsuna. But Inga just soo sleepy he didn't really focus. Tsuna sweatdropped when Inga sleeps while standing.


End file.
